firefandomcom-20200223-history
Vaughan Fire and Rescue Service
Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 7-1 - 835 Clarke Ave. Built 1981 :Engine 711 - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal :Aerial 716 (7968) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/475/40F/105') (SN#006011) Fire Station No. 7-2 - 9290 Keele St. Built 1966 :Aerial 726 - 2011 Spartan / Smeal :Rescue 729 - :2009 Spartan Gladiator / Dependable Fire Station No. 7-3 - 325 Woodbridge Ave. Built 1977 :Engine 731 - 2006 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1250/500/40F) :Engine 732 (7972) - 2002 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1250/500/30F) :Aerial 737 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/250/35F/90' tower) (SN#902150) :Hazmat 738 (7942) - 1991 International 4900 / Dependable Fire Station No. 7-4 - 10665 Islington Ave., Kleinburg Built 1969 :Engine 741 (7949) - 1994 Volvo FE42 / Hub (1050/1000/20F) :Tanker 744 - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (port./1500) Fire Station No. 7-5 - 2 Fieldstone Dr. :Aerial 756 (7955) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1250/500/20B/55') :Tech Rescue 759 (7978) - 2005 Freightliner M2 / Dependable Fire Station No. 7-6 - 120 McCleary Ct. :Engine 761 - 2006 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1250/500/40F) :Parade - 1958 Lafrance 875-PCC pump (625/500) Fire Station No. 7-7 - 40 Eagleview Heights :Engine 771 (7985) - 2006 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1250/500/40F) :Aerial 776 (7967) - 2000 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1250/400/35F/55') :Tanker 774 (7977) - 2004 Peterbilt 330 / Danko (250/1580) Fire Station No. 7-8 - 111 Racco Pkwy. Built 2004 :Aerial 786 (7973) - 2003 Spartan Advantage FF / Smeal (1500/440/55') (SN#307020) :Engine 710 - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal Fire Station No. 7-9 - 9601 Islington Ave. Built 2007 :Aerial 796 (7983) - 2006 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1500/500/40F/55') :Rehab 790 - 2005 Freightliner MT-55 / Morgan Olson/VFD Fire Station No. 710 - 10800 Dufferin St. Under construction; to open in winter 2012. Engine 710 will operate from here when complete. Vaughan Operations Centre :Unit 702 (7993) - 2009 Kenworth T300 / Wilcox mechanical Unit :Spare (7933) - 1989 Pierce Dash / Superior pump (1250/300/50' telesqurt) :Spare (7932) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pump (1250/500) :Spare (7928) - 1987 Pierce Dash / Superior pump (1250/500/10F) (SN#SE 844) Assignment unknown :(7971) - 2002 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1250/500/30F) (SN#204060) :(7966) - 2001 Spartan Advantage / 1990 Superior heavy rescue :(7965) - 2000 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1750/440/35F/55' rearmount) :(7956) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Smeal pump (1050/700/50F) On order *2012 ? / Smeal 55' quint to replace shop 7933. Retired apparatus :(7953) - 1998 GMC C3500 / 1990 Sentinel command :(7943) - 1990 Pierce Javelin / Superior pump (1050/500/10F) :(7939) - 1990 Pierce Javelin / Superior pump (1050/500/10F) (SN#SE 1107) :(7931) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior quint (1250/300/105' rearmount) (SN#SE846) :(7930) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pump (1250/500/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 845) :(7948) - 1986 Ford / PK Bodies command :(7925) - 1985 GMC C7000 / MTI tanker (250/1500) (Sold to Coleman Township Fire Department) :(7922) - 1985 GMC C7000 / MTI tanker (250/1500) :(7919) - 1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (Sold to Coleman Township Fire Department) :(7917) - 1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (1050/250/75' boom) (SN#PFT-1152) :(80-15) -1980 Ford C900 / Pierreville pump (840/500) (SN#PFT-1065) :(7916) - 1980 Ford C900 / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100' midship) (SN#PFT-1064) :(7912) - 1979 Ford C900 / Pierreville pump (840/500) (Donated to Rwanda) :(75-9) - 1975 Ford / Pierreville pump :(70-7) - 1970 Ford C850 / Thibault pump (625/500) (SN#T70-102) :1969 Fargo / King pump (625/500) (SN#68054) :(69-6) - 1969 Ford C850 / Thibault pump (840/500) (SN#T68-233) :1950 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/85') (ex-Ottawa Fire Services) Category:York Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Departments operating Danko apparatus